Crushing On You
by crazytomboy78
Summary: my first songfic! Tony and Pepper both wake up one morning, and hear their inner thoughts about how they feel for each other. What will happen? and yes, it starts to fall into plot of my imaa christmas story. my bad.... :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! This is my first songfic, I decided to do one. So first I want to give credit to Boys Like Girls for the song Hero Heroine. And the song Collide by Howie Day. (it's weird, you'll understand when you read.)**

**Tony: hey, come on. Get on with it!**

**Me: oh, come on. Can I **_**ever**_** do these things?!**

**Tony: Fine, whatever. Continue.**

**Me: thank you. And second, I don't own Iron Man! (:**

**(oh, and yes, I give credit to wheaties. They play a small role here too! And theyre amazing.)**

**Crushing On You**

Tony sat on his bed, diving deep into a pool of thoughts. They ranged from _'What am I going to do about my dad?' _to _'I wonder how Pepper is doing……' _He was stuck on his last thought.

_Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush_

Tony did not know why his head was feeding him these words. He groaned, and sat up on his bed. He had just woken up, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He soon got up, changed his pants, and put a shirt on. He then got up to eat breakfast, trying to look at the bright side of having to fix his whole lab. _Maybe I can make it better now. Improve everything._ Yeah, if he wanted a little more work. He sat down at the table, joining his friend for breakfast.

"Wow, you're actually eating breakfast today?" Rhodes asked, surprised, while stuffing his face, talking with his mouth full.

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry today." Tony stated, pouring _Wheaties _into a bowl, milk following the cereal.

The two soon finished their breakfast, and walked out the door to school. Tony's mind was still stuck on his morning's thoughts.

_Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away, going away  
Has it ever crossed your mind  
When were hangin, spending time girl,  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more_

What did these words mean? He knew who they were about, but why? Why did he feel like his metallic heart still had feelings of love? It was all very confusing to them.

Meanwhile, at Pepper's house, that morning…..

Her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up on her bed, greeting the wonderful morning. She pushed the pink and purple striped comforter and matching bed sheet(s) off of her, to reveal a lime green tank top with lavender hearts all over it, and matching lavender lounging pants with lime green pinstripes, and white hearts on it. She yawned, stretching her arms, and got off her bed to go eat breakfast. When she got to the table in the kitchen, she saw a note sitting there.

_Pepper,_

_I had to go on another mission. So sorry, I was called in early this morning to investigate. Left you a bagel! Have a great day at school!_

_Love,_

_Dad._

Pepper put the note back on the table, and saw the bagel her dad left her. It was still warm, and it was buttered just the way Pepper liked it. She ate it, and went to go shower. Just then, had a thought stricken her. _I wonder how Tony is today. He's been so stressed since Gene told him that he had Tony's father._ She seemed to be able to say Gene's name without growing sad. _I feel like now that I'm upset with Gene, I'm going back to when I hated him………when I…..__**liked **__Tony._

_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
_But I know this crush ain't going away, going away

These were the thoughts buried inside her for so long. As long as she was friends with Gene, these would be buried in her mind. Her finding the evil side to Gene pretty much unburied these feelings. She went to go take a shower, and get ready for school.

When she got to school, she saw that Tony was at Rhodey's locker with him. They were just talking about some Iron Man stuff when she joined the two.

"Hey guys! I feel so happy today! I'm in such a good mood." Pepper greeted, smiling.

"What a surprise _that_ is." Rhodey responded, sarcastically. He shut his locker, and the three went to their classes. Rhodey had history, and Pepper and Tony had a study hall. Their teacher had a strict no talking rule. If she heard anyone even whisper, she gave them a detention. Pepper usually passed notes to Tony. Today's note went something like this:

Pepper: _Hey Tony! I'm guessing you're going to skip gym next period, aren't you._

Tony:_ Yeah. Besides, I can't participate in a period full of running and sports. My heart can't take that much, literally._

Pepper: _So you decide to skip it instead of getting a medical excuse? Nice job._

Tony: _Well I didn't really see a doctor after my plane crashed, and I didn't exactly know I would be going to school at that time._

Pepper: _Well, I guess you have a point there. Can't you get one from the hospital, though? Or at least tell Coach Gunderson? You know, so you don't fail?_

Tony: _Yeah, I was getting around to that….eventually….._

Pepper: _yeah, that's what they all say. (:_

Tony:_ Yeah, I know. That's why I say it. You don't really expect me to mean that, do you?_

Pepper: _No, not really. Haha. Just like you said you were going to 'study' on the roof yesterday. You are soo not a man of your word._

Tony: _Yeah, well I was __**going**__ to, when someone __**else**__ distracted me._

Pepper: _Well, it's not my fault I wanted to eat lunch the same time you wanted to 'study'….._

Tony: _Well it's not my fault, either._

Pepper: _Well, we sure were the ones that..uhh….you know…._

Tony: _Yeah, well, we didn't put….that thing…..the mistletoe….we didn't put it there, now did we?....._

Pepper: _No, but someone had to……hey, Tony?_

Tony:_ Yeah? _

Pepper: _Did you just kiss me because you told me you would try to like Christmas, and didn't want to ruin a Christmas tradition, or did you just want to?_

Tony's hand shook as he wrote her back.

Tony: _I….uhh, well you know, don't really care for Christmas traditions, so…….._

Pepper:_ Well, that figured….._

Tony: _Well what was your reason? You certainly __**did **__kiss me back….._

Pepper: _Well, you know….I-I, well, I…. _Pepper's hand shook. She was so nervous, she couldn't finish. Then the bell rang. She left, in a hurry, and Tony picked up the note as he was leaving class. He read it and didn't know what to think of it, so he saved it in his notebook, and proceeded to science class, to meet his friends. He would certainly have Rhodey sit in the middle of the table today….

Later, Tony's free period came. Since Pepper had the same free period, they usually spent it together, on the roof, but Tony decided to go to the library instead. He fiddled with his phone, to see what he could do with it. Pepper decided to go there, too. She saw Tony sitting at a table by himself, head buried in his pod.

"Hey, Tony. What are you doing with your pod….thing?" Pepper asked as she was sitting down.

"Just seeing what else I can do with it. Nothing really interesting, though." Tony responded, failing to look up at Pepper.

"Cool! Maybe you can change its color. Or shape." Pepper responded, taking interest.

"Is that your catch phrase, or do you just really want to see something change shape or color?" Tony smiled, and looked into Pepper's eyes.

"No, it would just be cool, is all." The librarian told them to either be quiet, or leave. So the two decided to leave, and go on the roof.

When they got there, a light wind was blowing. Enough not to affect Tony, but to make Pepper cold. She shivered when she passed an open window, so Tony grabbed his jacket, just in case. They got to the door to the roof, and Tony opened it, and the two went to sit. Pepper rubbed her arms, and lifted her legs into her arms. Tony noticed her, and offered his jacket.

"Yeah, sure, thanks." Pepper accepted. Tony picked up the coat, and slipped it onto Pepper's cold arms. It wasn't a heavy snow jacket, just a regular '**Stark International'** gray sweatshirt with Tony's name on it. He normally used it in the fall, when he walked to and from his dad's company each day. Now he didn't really need it, but it was getting cold, so he brought it with him.

"Won't you be cold, though?" Pepper wondered, curiously.

"No, I'll be fine. You can keep that on as long as you need, then just get it back whenever." Tony offered, sweetly.

"Thanks!" Pepper responded.

"So, you didn't quite get to finish writing erlier. Care to explain what this is supposed to mean?" Tony asked, pulling the note from his pocket.

"Oh, that….well, here, let me finish." Pepper took the note, and started to write on it with a pen she pulled from her notebook. When she handed it back to Tony, it read:

_Because I wanted to. _ Tony looked up, turning his attention to Pepper, and smiled.

_Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever_

Tony grabbed Pepper's pen, and the note, and wrote back to her.

_Because I love you._

Tony passed Pepper the note, and she grabbed it and read it. She smiled and wrote back.

_I loved you first. _

They smiled, and kissed. This time, neither refused, neither wanted to pull away, neither denied. They started to get lost in kissing, as they fueled the fireworks. Then the bell rang, and they parted, and went to class.

_Are we just friends, is there more, is there more,  
See it's a chance we've gotta take,  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last,  
Last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
all that we can be, where this thing can go,  
Am I crazy or falling in love,  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you,  
Are you holding back, like the way I do,  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush aint' goin' away, goin' away_


	2. Chapter 2

**Awhhh! Heyy guysss (: k so idk if I should continue this story or not. So im taking a vote! So I can either….**

**Continue the story in a new chapter, but use a new song.**

**Use chapter two as another songfic—will have nothing to do with the first one**

**Don't continue to chapter two at all.**

**So opinions please! I will be tallying all votes next Wednesday after I get home from swim practice. Whichever option has the most votes will win. Post your vote as a review, please! If it's a personal message to me then I will NOT count your vote! You may only vote once, and if you vote twice, I will not count any of your votes! REMEMBER: any votes after DECEMBER 23, 2009 will not be counted! Pleeease don't post votes after the given date. That just annoys me.**

**Got all that? OK, so READY…**

**SET!.....**

**VOTE, DANGIT, VOTE! VOTE FOR YOUR LIFE! VOTE LIKE YOU'VE NEVER FREAKING VOTED BEFORE!**

**Oh, and Omg! LIKE, sorry for the confusion in the beginning! The song im using is Crush by David Archuletta. Sorry!**

**Thank you, that would be all (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! I have decided to make a new songfic and post it as a 3****rd**** chapter, since the 2****nd**** one was an author's note. Merry Christmas! Enjoyyy (:**

**Oh and I don't own iron man, or the song by taalyor swift that I listed below! L nowwww enjoy. (:**

**You Belong With Me**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

The words floated in her head. It's like her conscience was gaining a mind of its own and telling her things that she did but didn't want to believe. She groaned and rolled over in her bed. She was wearing pink fuzzy pajama pants with a matching white and pink polka dotted shirt. She picked up her phone and looked at the time. _6:45_. Groan. She decided to get out of bed and get ready for school. She had to walk today, since her father was on a secret mission late last night and still wasn't back. She got off her bed, which was just a plain and simple white and purple striped theme, gathered her clothes and went to take a shower.

About 10 minutes later, she stood at her kitchen table, reading a note.

_Pepper,_

_I was called in to work at about 2:30 last night. Or, as you want to call it, this morning. There should be some more milk in the fridge, next to the grape juice. I bought some last night. I'm pretty sure you haven't finished your 'special' cereal yet, but if you did, we have one bagel left, and some butter. Or peanut butter. Whichever you want. I probably won't be home in time to bring you to school today, but if I am home before then, I'll most likely be sleeping. Have a good day at school. See you at home._

_Love, _

_Dad (:_

The girl sighed. Of course, this was so typical. They would keep him in work that whole day too. They always work her dad so hard. She looked in her refrigerator and found the milk. She looked in the pantry to see her cereal, and walked out and poured a bowl of cereal. After she was done eating, she looked into her dad's room. He was there. But he would kill the girl if she woke him up, so she just carefully closed the door and started walking.

A little later, the girl had met up with her friends on her way to school. Exept……_she _was there. She was with him. Her own best friend, paired with this she-devil. _She'd look so awesome in Prada. Hehe._ **(A/N: if you don't get it, she's referring to **_**The Devil Wears Prada**_**. But you all probably knew that.)** The girl thought to herself, smiling as she walked with her two friends, and _her_. The girl grew miserable for the rest of her walk to school.

After the boy and his girl walked off for class, the other friend spoke up.

"Why do you hate Whiney so much?" The boy asked.

"Well, why not? She always insults me when she gets her chance. Whenever Tony leaves me alone next to her, she says something just….ughh!! she's so rude! Tony just doesn't get it. She's just like her dad in every way." The girl ranted, jealous.

"No, you hate her because she can win Tony over so easily. You're jealous." Rhodey answered her, being truthful.

"What? No, I could not care less that she has Tony….i don't…..well….no….but…." Pepper grew quiet gradually. Rhodey looked at her with a look that said 'Tell me the truth'.

"We're just friends…" Pepper lied, weakly.

"No, you're more, and I know it. I see it. Think about it, Pepper. When you found out he was Iron Man, I saw the look on your face. Don't get me wrong, but, doesn't this face," Rhodey imitated her face from the day long ago. "Doesn't it mean you're in **love**?" Rhodey asked like a smart-alec.

"Well…..OK, FINE! I give up, ok!? I LOVE HIM! Happy?" Pepper blurted, half-yelling. Rhodey smiled.

"See? I knew it. Doesn't it feel better to get that off your chest?" Rhodey asked, happy.

"Yeah, actually, it does. But he loves Whitney, not me." Pepper sighed.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

"That's just the puppy love stuff. He'll come to his senses sometime. Just gotta be patient." Rhodey reassured.

Later that day, Pepper and Tony were on the roof for their free period. They were just chatting about random stuff, like how Tony is ever going to fix the lab, what will he do about his father.

"I mean, I can't believe it. I really don't know where to start this time." Tony scanned his mind for an idea, but he didn't get anything helpful. But, he got one thing that surprised him….did he love her?

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?  
She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

What? It was like he had just read Pepper's mind. It was weird, because she spoke up.

"Hey, Tony, is something else bothering you?" Pepper asked, concerned.

"NO, no, just that Whitney is mad at me now for some reason, because I told her I had to go to free period and meet you so we could study, and she grunted and just, I don't know. Called me ridiculous, then just walked off." Tony explained, confused.

"Well of course that's her reaction, Tony, she hates me, she called me your pet that one day, don't you remember? Come on Tony. It's obvious!" Pepper explained. Tony sighed.

"Come on, Pepper, you know that if anyone hated you like that, I wouldn't associate with them. You mean a lot to me." Tony reassured, sweetly. He smiled. This made Pepper smile, too.

"Thanks, Tony. You mean more than a lot to me…" The two sat there, on the roof of the Tomorrow Academy, getting lost deep in each other's eyes. Then the bell rang.

"Uhh….ohh…the bell, well we'd better get to class then…." Tony stammered, nervous. Pepper nodded her head, and walked off to her next class. Tony, however, ran into Whitney.

"Hey, Whitney, are you okay? You kind of, uhh, freaked out on me erlier. Care to explain?" Tony asked, stopping her.

"It's your friend, that pink girl. You look like you have a thing for her, because she definitely acts like she has one for you. Care to explain that?" Whitney told him, angrily.

"What? Me and Pepper? No, Whitney! I promise, we're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less." Tony explained, calmly.

"Just friends? Oh, Tony, I don't think so, I can see into people's hearts pretty easily, and yours may be made of metal, but it still has feelings, and I don't think they're for me, Tony." Whitney said, half yelling.

"Whitney, come on. I think I would know who my friends are and who my girlfriends are. I mean, girlfriend. Whatever the proper grammar is." Tony tried to convince her, calmly. He was getting annoyed though

"TONY, OPEN YOUR FREAKING EYES! You're so blinded by your dad's death and all that crap to see what's right in front of you! You may think you're smart, Tony, but there are some things that you don't know. The worse part? You keep telling yourself that you know, Tony, but you DON'T!" Whitney started yelling now. Luckily they had walked outside, because school was over. People started pouring out of the school, and Whitney was being loud enough to make sure everyone heard. The people around them gasped. They knew that Tony was super smart.

"Whitney, you're being ridiculous. None of that is true. I'm in perfect balance." Tony told her, annoyed.

"No Tony, you know It had to come to this. It's either me or HER!" Whitney was full out yelling now, and she pointed to Pepper as she walked out of school. Pepper got wide eyes, and stood where she stopped, mouth gaping. Rhodey was a distance behind her. Tony just stood there, shocked. He knew what he said erlier. He said she meant a lot to her. He knew that he couldn't choose Whitney. What he said next shocked everyone.

"NO, Whitney, I won't take this anymore. You're just like your dad. There's nothing good coming from you, and you know it." Tony said, angry. He walked towards Pepper, who was forming tears in her eyes, told Rhodey that they were going home, and escorted Pepper to his room.

When they got back, Roberta was standing in the doorway, tapping her foot.

"Tony, we need to talk about why an old wing of Stark International is all melted." She then noticed Pepper standing there wrapped in Tony's arm, and told them to go to his room and calm down while Rhodey explained to her what was going on.

"It's ok, Pepper, it's ok." Tony said, reassuringly, hugging Pepper while they sat on his bed.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

"Tony, she hurt me….she hurt me, why do you like her?" Pepper rocked back and forth on Tony's bed.

"No, no, no. She's gone. Done. Forever, forever and always, I promise." Tony said, softly. He wrapped his arms around her back and softly pulled her in to him. She cried into his chest. She sniffled, and the room fell silent. She heard the metallic beating of his welcoming and warming heart close to her ear. It seemed to calm her. She stopped crying and looked into Tony's eyes.

"Tony, i……." Tony shushed her. He wanted her just to calm down, calm down and be happy. She was happy now, she was calm. She forgot about the mistake he made, going back to her when he saw her again. It was a mistake, but it was long gone and forgotten now. Peace and togetherness filled the room.

"……love you…." Pepper finished, just above a whisper. Tony looked into her eyes and spoke.

"I love you too, forever and always Pepper, you'll be my number one, right here. Forever and always." He pointed to his heart, and hugged her more. Pepper sniffled again, and smiled.

"Thanks, Tony." She put her head on his shoulder, and drifted off to a land of dreams. Tony let her sleep there, in his bed, and walked out. He closed the door behind him and joined Rhodey in the kitchen.


End file.
